To the Fairies They Draw Near (parte 2)
To the Fairies They Draw Near (bra: "Seja Leal a Você" /prt: "Sejam Fiéis a Quem São") é uma música que foi feita para o filme Tinker Bell/Sininho. Lançada 01 de Janeiro de 2008 a original foi composta e interpretada por Loreena McKennitt. A versão brasileira foi interpretado por Jeanne Mascarenhas e a versão portuguesa por Anabela Pires. Somente a versão original em inglês esta inclusa no álbum do filme. Letra |-|Original= "Come away with me now to the sky, up o'er the hills and the sea, far beyond where memories lie, to a place where I'm free to be me; Oh, gather ye now one and all, no matter what all ye may do, where the stars fill your soul, when the moon cradles all, so to yourself be true; The blanket of snow is o'ercome, each flower waits for the sun, and the whispering tears of the rain, holds promise for everyone; Then come away with me, friends, no matter where you call your home, with a light in our hearts, we will never part, no matter how far we roam; ---- Deep in the forest we go, creatures are all fast asleep, with a kiss and a wink we will waken our souls, love is the safety we'll keep; And then we'll dance through the night, till the sun will sparkle at dawn, and up way we will go like last winter's snow, soon our work will be done; Oh, gather ye now one and all, no what matter what all ye may do, where the stars fill your soul, when the moon cradles all, so to yourself be true; ---- Oh, gather ye now one and all, no what matter what all ye may do, where the stars fill your soul, when the moon cradles all, so to yourself be true; So to yourself be true;" |-|Brasil= "Venha agora comigo ao céu, sobre as colinas e o mar, para além de onde cai todo véu, onde livres podemos voar; Venham todos em plena união, não importa o que saibam fazer, abra o seu coração, e as estrelas dirão, seja leal a você; O manto da neve se vai, nuvens se esperam na luz, e o murmúrio da chuva que cai, à nova esperança conduz; Amigos venham, então, não importa onde seja o seu lar, mesmo tão longe assim, chegaremos ao fim, e nada nos vai separar; ---- Quando a penumbra se faz, a floresta vai logo dormir, com um beijo as almas acordam em paz, e podem tranquilas sorrir; Pela noite vamos dançar, até o sol novamente brilhar, logo vamos partir, quando a neve sumir, após trabalhar sem parar; Venham todos em plena união, não importa o que saibam fazer, abra o seu coração, e as estrelas dirão, seja leal a você; ---- Venham todos em plena união, não importa o que saibam fazer, abra o seu coração, e as estrelas dirão, seja leal a você; Seja leal a você; |-|Portugal= "Rumo ao céu venham todas então, sobre as montanhas e o mar, mais além, onde as memórias estão, eu serei livre nesse lugar; Venham juntas então todas vós, não importa o que vocês farão, as estrelas, a lua hão de vos embalar, sejam fiéis a quem são; A neve já desapareceu, pelo sol virá cada flor, e a chuva uma promessa traz, para todos, num choro de amor; E por isso juntem-se a mim, não importa de onde possam vir, corações a brilhar, não nos vamos perder, mais longe iremos seguir; ---- Nos bosques vamos entrar, onde a dormir todos estão, com um beijo acordaremos as almas, juntos estaremos então; Pela noite iremos dançar, sim, até que o sol volte a nascer, vamos desaparecer, como a neve invernal, cumprindo o nosso dever; Venham juntas então todas vós, não importa o que vocês farão, as estrelas, a lua hão de vos embalar, sejam fiéis a quem são; ---- Venham, juntem-se então todas vós, não importa o que vocês farão, as estrelas, a lua hão de vos embalar, sejam fiéis a quem são; Sejam fiéis a quem são." Trivia *No original em inglês a música compartilha o nome com outra mesmo sendo separadas no álbum. Vídeo Oficial thumb|left|335 px|"To the Fairies They Draw Near" no canal de Loreena McKennitt Categoria:Músicas